Little one
by ApocalypseJester
Summary: From the forests of Surrey to the rolling green hills of the shire, a bundle appears on the steps of a Hobbit, a hobbit which had his sense of Adventure adjusted, now he just has to figure out how to contact Gandalf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hobbit/Lord of the rings, they belong to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectively.**  
So first story on here! This is mainly for my own pleasure of writing I happen to enjoy reading Elfling! Harry stories because that poor boy needs some love.  
I recently found a story of Elfling! Luna which I really didn't know how much I needed I believe it was called Seeing is Believing? Not entirely to sure but i highly recommend it.  
So tell me what you think about this idea, this is in no way shape or form the finished chapter i want to adjust some things here and there, I'm undecided if Harry will every come back to the Wizarding world.

Notes:

 _Will harry have magic?_  
-Harry will have his magic but not to the extent he had int he books/movies, it will be more nature attuned

 _why don't I place harry with so-and-so?_  
\- My reason for Harry going to Bilbo instead of an elf/Aragorn/Gandalf, Harry was with Petunia for a year (he's about 2 currently so 6 summers old in Elvish terms of aging) at this stage he's toddling about and beginning to walk, this is also known as the babbling stage, and that's generally when the most accidental magic occurs (I'm assuming) and with Bilbo he'd be awed at first then amused because Little harry is not going to like Lobelia Bracegirdle at all prepare for many floating silverware!

 _Why does Harry have red hair?_  
-I simply love red hair harry, to me most of the books spoke of how much Harry looked like James Potter, we didn't really learn much about Lily beside the obvious the 'love' protection (I assume Lily potter was sort of like Hermione, so if there was a bad man after her baby, damn right she was going to look up all she could to save him even if it was considered 'dark'!) and that she used to be friends with Snape.

Well on to the story! Sorry for the long note but i wanted to cover some information in the beginning to give you, the reader, information you were probably needing here.  
If you got any questions just message me on here or leave a comment.

* * *

 _ **Highlands of Scotland**_  
 _ **Hogwarts**_  
 _ **Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office**_

Very slightly crooked fingers lovingly traced the slants and loops of words written in a leather bound journal, in gold lettering on the front the name 'Lily Evans' was inscribed .  
It was tradition for first year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to get a journal,one for themselves and the other from their parents ,these journals for many are loved and enjoyed, but for Minerva McGonagall it was a painful reminder.

The painful reminder of students she saw as her own already 6 feet under before their lives really even began.

" _Oh_ Lily." She sobbed as she read the last few pages in the journal, The last entry being entered just a month before Lily Potter nee Evans Graduated, married, and joined the within a week of each other.

Upon finishing the last few sentences, the deputy headmistress closed the journal carefully tying the pale yellow ribbon around it and gazed at it reverently for a few moments then set it in the box at the side of her desk right beside a worn and stained journal with 'James Potter' in gold,right below carved into the leather was 'Prongs'.

She placed the lid on top and shrunk it down to the size of a matchbox.  
Zeus, her faithful falcon owl held out one of his legs where she tied the box carefully, with a final comforting nip the owl flew out the window and off into the distance, the further he went the heavier the deputy headmistress's heart felt.

"Minerva?" She jolted her wand in her hand and pointed at the door where her longtime friend, Amanda Hooch leaped back hands held up in a ' _I mean no harm_ ' gesture.

"Woah there,Minnie! It's just me." Minerva released a breath and put her wand away.

"Sorry Amanda, I just..." Amanda waved her hand as if swatting a fly.

"Oh no need to apologize Minerva, I know, are you coming down to dinner?" She asked, curious hawk like eyes glinting in worry

"I'll be down in a moment, Amanda." Amanda studied her a moment before giving a nod and ducked back into the hall closing the door behind her softly.

Minerva sighed and cast a click cleaning charm on herself distractedly, the flyaway hairs that had escaped her normally strict and perfect bun quickly joined back with the rest.

Cheers sounded from the hall, carrying from the great hall to her office, she cleared her throat and flatted her dress carefully before striding from the office, her normal stern expression upon her face, and if anyone noticed her red rimmed eyes, they didn't say a word.

* * *

 _ **England**_

 _ **Little Whining Surrey**_  
 _ **#4 Privet Drive**_

Wide luminous spring green eyes stared curiously up into Pale blue eyes filled with hate.

"I should have never brought you into this home." Petunia hissed ignoring the guilty feeling when she saw the bruises and the rash crawling down the inner thigh from the full diaper she refused to change.

"Ma.. Pa'foo!" At least it (for she refused to even acknowledge he was a human being) wasn't crying anymore.

it got it's mothers looks Spring green eyes that were in a slight almond shape, clear pale skin, and the mess of rose red hair atop it's head, it even had Lily's faint freckles on the bridge of it's nose.  
The only blemish it had was a painful looking jagged scar that had a faint resemblance to a lightning bolt scar, small bits of puss were visible from where she stood.

She made up her mind, it wouldn't be here much longer.

* * *

Petunia looked at the basket out the corner of her eye, it was the very same basket it had come in years ago, and from the way he was giving distressed whimpers, it was uncomfortably to small.

She had thrown the blanket it had been wrapped in over it so she no one would see, her eyes trailed over the map beside her, she was almost to her destination.

Petunia growled softly when her heels sunk into the soft gravelly soil, she caught her balance and after a moment of holding back her shrieks upon finding mud on her brand new stockings, she continued on into the woods.

Once she was sure she was a mile or so in she placed the basket down and turned without a word, pondering what she should make her loving husband for dinner in celebration.

Therefore, she never noticed the faint glow surround the basket,almost like a large hand, before it was gone, the only sign of the basket even being there was a piece of the wicker basket.

* * *

Smoke rings slowly lifted into the air, blending seamlessly into the misty morning, the creator of the smoke rings was one Bilbo Baggins or as the inhabitants of the shire called him 'Mad Baggins' (the same was not said for his Took cousins who intruded upon his home many a time to hear of his adventures.

Bilbo Baggins was not a very respectable hobbit, unlike many of his kin he was often loud and spoke in riddles and rhymes that made even the most patient of the hobbit frustrated.

'Good mornings' (as was the custom to greet all who you saw in the morning) were answered with a long speech that had many a hobbit even regret asking.

Many of his Baggins family ran to the Thain (Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins more so) to have him removed from the home his father built for his , Bilbo Baggins was one of the Thain's (who was his grandfather) favorite grandchildren.

SO Bilbo spent his days pondering of adventures passed, writing many stories that were spoken about in many smials ( 'Scandalous!' they would say but they never stopped reading them).

Bilbo finished off the dwarven pipe weed (gifted to him by his dear friend Oin), and stood from the green bench with slightly peeling paint and made his way up his stairs where he paused.

Oh the mat in front of his door was a squirming blanket, a tiny pudgy leg kicking out from under it as annoyed grunts and whimpers sounded from under it.

Now Bilbo was quite sure the bundle hadn't been there this morning when he emerged from his home, and there was no possible way someone had Sneaked past him and placed it there.

Bibo prided himself in his instincts, that he managed to keep in the two years since he returned to the shire, but the bundle wasn't giving him any bad instincts, so he knelt and carefully pulled away the blanket, just a tiny bit.

An angelic face,scrunched up and flushed from tears, the poor babe had fallen into sobbing hiccups.

"Oh! Oh my..." Bilbo gently lifted the little one who instantly relaxed his eyes meeting Bilbo's.

The babes eyes were slight red from crying but they were the most striking color of green Bilbo had ever seen, greener than the hills of the shire and the plants in Beorn's garden, Red hair the color of roses was straight but slightly tangled from it's flailing, upon the right brow was a angry red scar that looked to be newly healed, small ears came to a graceful point.

Bilbo discarded that the little one was of man, and after a quick check of his feet, he was not a fauntling either, he completely discarded the idea of him being a dwarfling, so that left one option.

Now Bilbo didn't know a lot about elves, but he knew they cherished their young, for they had them very rarely, however Bilbo also knew for a fact that the youngest elves in existence were Arwen and Legolas (1).

Bilbo stepped inside his home and scurried down the hall to his room, he arranged his pillows in a nest like manner and placed the little one down who immediately shoved his fingers in his mouth.

The next few hours found Bilbo rushing about gathering all his old things when he was a faunt and periodically checking on the elfling who seemed to be sleeping (though Bilbo could never tell because his eyes were open).(2)

Finally Bilbo finished gathering up all the things a faunt would need, he just hoped it applied to elflings as well.

Stepping into the room found the little one whinign quietly and from the smell in the room he obviously needed a diaper change.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **Finally! So this chapter should be finished, I re read it over five times to find any mistakes (sneaked or snuck, why was that so hard for me?) and i wanted to try something I've never done before, which was give explanation for certain things.**

 **one of which was the Legolas and Arwen age thing, Legolas was 2931 during LOTR and Arwen is technically I could of just put Arwen, but I wanted to show that Bilbo clearly remembers that snarky little shit during the travel to Erebor, I was originally going to have Tauriel live because she was a pretty badass elf msot of the female elves we see in The hobbit/LOTR are just pretty faces..usually (Galadriel [Gimli's little crush was adorable as hell], Arwen, and Tauriel.) but my cousin brought up a good point.**

 **Elves only die in battle or great emotional stress, now what we've been shown was Tauriel and Kili were in love, and not only did Tauriel see Kili die she was also wounded so these two things together would of made her living completely unbearable.**

 **So no Tauriel.**

 **The second thing (I'm sorry for the long ranty thing I'm doing here) Elves in multiple fanfics have a sleeping trance they go into with their eyes open or glazed over (one I read had their eyes turn white but i figured poor Bilbo did _not_ need a heart attack) but the only time the eyes were closed it was either in sickness or death.**

 **One last thing to clarify, This is set two years after The hobbit, and quit e bit before the LOTR Drogo and Primula are still alive, but yes Frodo will be an adorable little hobbit baby, and Harry will be with Bilbo for quite a while (he will at least be able to walk/talk/ read) before Gandalf shows up in The shire.**

 **My fingers are just itching to get to the misadventures of Harry, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin (poor Sam just running behind to make sure they don't get themselves killed). Now I'm adjusting the ages a bit, in the LOTR Frodo is 50 , Sam is 38, Merry 36, and Pipping at 28 (omg he hadn't even reached his majority yet) by the time of the council, soo... I'm just making them all a bit younger besides Pippin, they are all going to be 2-3 years of each other, besides Frodo he's going to be the oldest.**

 **My rant is done! (sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Hobbit/LOTRO/Harry potter works, I own only the chracters I have created.**

 ** _Omg_. The first 20-30 minutes I already had 18 favorites and 39 followers you guys are amazing!shout out to you all :)**

 **The reviewers who have reviewed I will address you at the end.**

 **Ok some things to start off, I am going to try very very hard to keep my authors notes and chapter end notes less.. paragraphy, I just wanted to give some info to ease some questions some of you might of had, if you like those types of things or if you want more information of where I got some of my info feel free to message me!**

 **So this chapter has a bit of a time skip, about a few months really, just for Bilbo to adjust to caring for Harry and send out small inquiries about Gandalf with the bounders (hobbit police) to give to the rangers when they stop by.**

 **So that should be all I have for right now, on to the story!**

* * *

The elfling, which Bilbo had taken to calling _Elsyl_ (1) ,a name he found his his mothers book of names, was rather odd.

Things happened around him, once when Bilbo was turned away from the batch of cookies he just made one disappeared and when he looked to Elsyl,it was in his hand. Another time when Bilbo had put away his toys and put him down for a nap, he left the room and came back to see Elsyl wobbling about on unsteady legs making his wooden toy horse fly.

One upside to this was an incident where his 'dearest' cousin Lobelia had sneaked ( **An:/ Snuck?** ) into his kitchen while he was talking to Hamfast, a good friend and his gardener, and tried to run off with his mothers best silverware, when he returned he had to stifle his laughter and awe.

Lobelia was stuck in the window she entered from her skirts snagged on a nail and the window itself half closed.

The silverware was floating from her pocket and floating around the room as if they were underwater (unlike most hobbits Bilbo learned to swim, not by pleasure,but by necessity2). His gaze landed on Elsyl who was giggling quietly and clapping his hands.

Bilbo crossed his arms.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" She screamed shrilly and began to struggle even more, the last spoon leaving her pockets.

"I swear I don't know how I got here!" Bilbo raised an unimpressed brow.

"You don't know how you, a grown hobbit, have gotten caught sneaking away once again with my mothers best silverware?" He questioned incredulously, her struggles increased even more.

"That's right! Now help me out of this window!" Before Bilbo could say a word one little boot, Elsyl's, hopped in from the hall and quite literally booted her out the window over the fence and into Hamfast's compost bin, and from her disgusted wail after wards, he just added the manure.

Elsyl was giggling even more clapping his hands and bouncing on the nest of pillows Bilbo had placed him in while he cooked.

"What a neat trick dear one, think you can put the silverware back?" Bilbo quizzed jokingly as he placed the elfling upon his hip.

To Bilbo's surprise the silverware did just that,going back into the drawer from where they came from, albeit not neatly.

* * *

"I'm afraid you just missed the rangers Master Baggins, just packed up and left about an hour ago." Fungo chirped as he wiggling his three remaining fingers at Elsyl who giggled and batted at them.

Fungo was one of Bilbo's many,many Took cousins and the most scarred Hobbit in all the shire, he was also the highest ranking bounder just under the Shirrif (though many were rooting for him to be elected Shirrif).

"Can you hold on to it and give it to them when they come by again?" Bilbo quizzed and Fungo nodded putting the envelope into his side pouch.

"Will do,Don't you worry!"

"Thank you,Fungo." Bilbo sighed and turned from the Bounder outpost and began walking along the path towards the faunt carer.

The faunt carer was no set person, but normally they were the Tooks, they were the only ones who had experience in fighting, other than the bounders, so even the Baggins trusted them to care for their little ones.

"Bilbo!" Bilbo blinked at his uncle Isengrim who was hobbling towards him at a rather impressive speed given how there were so many faunts clinging to him.

"Hello Uncle! are you the faunt care for the day?" Bilbo questioned, honestly he wondered who decided upon this, Isengrim wasn't the best one to be around faunts.

"You bet! You dropping off Elsyl today?"

"Yes, I've got some business to take care of and I don't want to cart him around all day, beside he needs to meet some little ones his age."  
"Not to worry, he'll be just fine!".

* * *

When Bilbo returned there was paint every where, Isengrim was hiding behind a table with some of the younger faunts who were giggling.

The culprits were the most colorful ones there.

Elsyl who was now apparently walking,Frodo Baggins who was laughing loudly and cheering,Meridoc Brandybuck who was bouncing excitedly,Peregrin took who was still flinging paint around,and little Sam Gamgee who looked worried.

"What trouble have you gotten into now Elsyl?" Bilbo questioned in amusement while everyone froze, a sheepish Isengrim emerged from behind the table.  
"Well Bilbo, you see I-"

"It's not me you have to answer for but the mothers and your wife." Isengrim paled and squeaked out a 'Help me!'.

"Come along now you five."

* * *

The five were now all clean and Bilbo, quite aware what he was unleashing upon the Shire (Meriadoc and Peregin, Merry and Pippin as they liked to call themselves, were legendary for their pranks) and shooed them out the door.

The next few hours in the shire were filled with startled screams and many sweet biscuits on the window sill being stolen, Farmer Maggot screamed himself hoarse chasing after them.

And Bilbo sat in the smoking room in his comfortable chair with a cup of tea, a book, and a smile on his face.

* * *

 **How did you like that!**

 **I really really wanted little Harry to be friends with Merry and Pippin, i jsut sort of nudged Frodo and Sam in there.**

 **before i get to the reviews let me get to the tagged sentences.**

 **The first being Harry's name Elsyl, I used a thing on Angel fire to select his name El- meaning green (unoriginal I know) and -Syl meaning Faerie. The reason I picked out those two, is mostly because of Harry's eyes and many of the hobbits see him as a faerie.**

 **Hobbit lore (the internet) states that somewhere in the Took line one of them married a fae, now this was probably before they settled in to the shire so it was possible that one fo them met an elf fell in love and birthed the 'elf like' Tooks.**

 **The second of my tagged sentences, Hobbits were supposedly said to be unable to swim (Drogo and Primula?) but the only time I've seen dwarrow being unable to swim was in video games where they are unintelligent, loud screaming chopping orc heads left and right, Not the Tolkien Dwarrow, I think that they know how to swim but are uncomfortable with the exception of three certain dwarrow.**

 **Mines have pockets of gas but there are also pockets of water in mines as well, so they would possible be more comfortable around the water, So Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur would easily know how to swim, Those three and Dori (cause he's the mother hen) taught Bilbo how to swim.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mumble84: I'm glad you love it! I've had a bit of trouble actually getting Bilbo the way I want in this chapter, I've rewritten it tons of times (which is the reason it took me so long to update) and I know there's not much dialogue but eh.. I'll be working on it!**

 **TheBeauty: Thank you very much :D**

 **:Thanks for the review!**

 **Golden feathers Edward: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **guest#1: This is happened sometime after BOTFA and a long while before the Fellowship. Yes Bilbo will be adopting Frodo, some time during Chapter four or Chapter three most likely.**

 **guest#2: Here you go! Chapter two! (though probably not a set thing just yet,may get longer)**

 **Angel4EverLostInLife: I was just about to post and saw your review! Thank you for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Hobbit/LOTRO/Harry Potter works, I own only the characters I have created.**  
 **Soo.. Hi.. Sorry for the long wait I have been super busy studying for my driver's test and preparing for my uncle's wedding.**  
 **Not much time to write really, but I have fleshed out the basics of the chapter, how I want it to go, the next chapter will be a bit harder to write because I plan for the deaths of Drogo and Primula.**  
 **So the reviews will be answered in the bottom, so enjoy the chapter and terribly sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Glittering jewel green eyes peeked just slightly out of a rather large bush after a moment a set of amber eyes peeked out on either side of the green, on the left, there was Blue, Hazel, and another amber.  
"Are you sure about this Master Frodo?" Questioned the squeaky voice of one Samwise Gamgee.

"Shh! You're going to get us caught!" Merry hissed as he glared over at Sam.

"Get down!" Elsyl tugged them all down flat to the ground as Aunt Donnamira stalked by her green eyes wary as she guarded the sweet tarts on her window sill.  
"We're goin' for it," Merry said and he and Pippin darted out, after a moment of silence twin cries of pain sounded.

"A moment of silence for our fallen brothers." Frodo sighed and Elsyl snickered as Donnamira stormed by the ears of the terrible twins in her grasp as she ranted and lectured.  
"Now!" Elsyl darted out of the bush nimbly, Frodo rushed out close behind dragging a worried looking Sam.

Reaching the window Elsyl lifted the basket handing it off to Sam who switched out the basket they had brought which was filled with painted rocks that looked almost exactly like the tarts. The three swiftly made a retreat to the large tree overlooking the kitchen.

Shortly after they left Isengar Took snuck in closing the door quietly and tip toed over to the windowsill grabbing one of the 'tarts' with a pleased grin he opened wide and bit down sharply.

 _Crack!_

There was a pause then he let out a scream of pain and they all rushed off holding in their laughter which got so much harder when they heard Donnamira return with an almighty howl of rage.

They raced across took borough giggling and hiding in bushes and trees when one of their aunts, who were always suspicious, passed by.

"Papa!" Elsyl called as they rushed into the dining room skidding to a halt upon seeing the Thain and the master of the Brandybucks.  
Bilbo let out a sob and opened his arms.

"Frodo, come my dear boy. Elslyl you and Sam go play in the garden."

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked quietly as he pulled weeds from the garden, Elsyl was leaning against the wall with his nose scrunched up.

"I don't know, can't hear anything." A loud wail sounded from the house.

"NO!" the back door slammed open and Frodo tore from the house flying across the hills as fast as he could.

"Frodo! Hey!"

Elsyl rushed after Frodo his slightly longer legs leaving Sam behind as he tried to catch up to Frodo, who had reached the party tree and was climbing it nimbly, Elsyl easily and gracefully climbed up after him.

"go 'way." Frodo sobbed as he buried his face in his arms, Elsyl flawlessly jumped over to his branch and sat down beside him.

"Did something bad happen?" He asked softly, looking at him from under his bangs, Frodo stayed stubbornly silent sniffling and occasionally letting out a sob, Elsyl shuffled closer tucking the smaller boy against his side letting him sob into his shirt.

Elsyl began to hum the lullaby Bilbo used to sing to him when he had nightmares, Frodo's breathing evened out and Elsyl carefully pulled him onto his lap and climbed carefully out of the tree and then on to the path that led back to Bagshot row.

* * *

 **Well.. what do you think? This is going to be a rather short chapter because I didn't have a lot planned, I'm not sure if I should do one more chapter on Elsyl as a kid before Gandalf arrives or just have Gandalf arrive next chapter and sorta mush one last piece of Elsyl in the shire before having Gandalf takes him to Rivendell.  
**

 **So Reviews:**

 **Mumble84: yess I actually borrowed some of my cousins writing books and one of them actually talks about some of the words that most get stuck on which helped quite a bit.**

 **God of All:Sorry it took so long for the update I had a brief period of where I jsut didn't want to write anything but short little stories or just random ideas I wanted to put down, thank you for reading!**

 **Golden feathers Edward: unfortunately yes, this one is another short one, and the next chapter might be short as well depending on how I want it to go, I actually re wrote chapter 3 over the course of the month, originally it was shorter than this, but i figured it should be a bit longer.**

 **: I'm glad you like it!**

 **victoria: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's short... )**

 **ruinedsandwhich: You wouldn't believe how bad I snorted when I read your comment, Thank you for reading and i'm glad you like it!**

 **.Wonderland.8510: Yesss there needs to be more stories with little Harry, i'm thinking of putting up a special chater with adventures of Harry as he first arrived in the shire xD**


End file.
